Figment of Your Imagination
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: Takes place between Infinity war and endgame. The fallen inside the soul stone.
1. Gamora

" How was your day hun?" " It was good. I got a lot of work done in the fields." Gamora told her mother as she helped set the table for dinner. " When are you ever going to get yourself a man? You know I wouldn't mind seeing some grandchildren soon." Her mom asked her as she placed dinner on the table. The smell of it made her mouth water. " I just haven't found the right person yet, mom. Plus I'm to busy." Her mom scoffed at her words. " Busy doing what? All you do is work in the fields all day and then come home just in time for dinner." Gamora rolled her eyes. " How about that one young man, Aris. He seems nice and well rounded." Gamora's mom said as she ate the meat that she had prepared earlier that evening. " You know he's just a friend. I could never be interested in him in that way." She told her between bites. " You know your going to have to find someone sooner than later." " Yes mom." Gamora sighed as she propped her head up on her hand and used her other hand to hold her fork so she could eat the rest of her dinner. The rest of dinner was filled with silence and let Gamora's thoughts swimming.

….

Gamora awoke the next morning with the sun shining in her face from her widow. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. She got out of her bed, the cold wooden floor below her made her want to go back to bed as she headed towards her closet. She rummaged through her closet, looking for something to wear when she ladder on a plain lavender dress. She went to the only bathroom in the house and got dressed, admiring her reflection in the mirror. The dress sleeves covered her arms and stopped right above her knee caps.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find her mother. " Are you ready for me to do your hair?" She asked. Every morning her mom would do her hair as she ate breakfast. " Yeah." Her mom always did the same hair do everyday. She would make two braids then put them up into two big buns on her head allowing some of the braid out to let it hit her shoulders. Her mother had done it ever since she was little and everyday her mother would tell her how beautiful she looked. " Thank you." she said as she got up from her seat at the kitchen table.

" Your welcome." Her mom said as Gamora but on her brown lace up boots that she always wore to the fields. " Be back before lunch. I have a surprise for you." Gamora cocked an eyebrow in confusion. " Of course." She always hated surprises. They made her feel anxious and made her destroyed because she would want to know what it was. " Bye mom!" she yelled as she rushed out the door towards the fields.

But first she headed over to Aris's house so they could walk together. His house was lucky not that far from hers, so she didn't have to walk a long distance. They always would pick one another up depending on who got ready the fastest. As soon as she got there she was informed that he was too sick to go to work today. She thanked his mom as she continued her walk. She hoped he got better soon so she could tell him about the surprise her mom was promising.

She arrived at the fields not to long after and was immediately greeted by her friend Nala. Nala was the most optimistic person she had ever known. " Guess who your working with today." Nala asked teasingly as she handed Gamora a work apron. " Let me guess, you?" she asked in a playful tone as she tied her apron. Nala nodded ethusatticly. " Where's Aris?" She asked as she picked up a basket from the wooden table. " His mother told me he was sick." " Sorry to hear that. Well at least you have me."

Nala always seemed to see the positive in every situation. Gamora never understood how she did it. They were working in the wheat fields today which was definitely her least favorite. Something about it gave off a weird feeling that she couldn't explain. She had told Aris about it once and he had just laughed at her.

"So any clue what this surprise you were telling me about could be?" Nala asked as she picked the wheat. " No, not really. I just hope it isn't anything to wierd." " Well, I can't wait to hear all about it." " You'll be the first to know." The sound of the lunch bell rang out across the fields, surprising Gamora. Had she been there that long already. " Lunch time finally." Nala said excitedly as she took off her apron. Just as she did so the wind picked up ripping the apron out of her hands. " Oops." Nala said as she stared to go after it. " I'll get it." Gamora told her as she ran after it.

She ran as fast as she could, her feet ponding on the dirt ground, her breathing becoming more labored. She launched herself off the ground reaching for the apron, missing it by just a couple inches. It kept floating in the air until it disappeared right before Gamora's eyes. She stopped in her tracks looking around in confusion. " Where in the world…" she said to herself as she walked forward towards the place where it had disappeared.

That's when she hit an invisible wall, the impact of her causing it to ripple. " What is it?" she asked herself as she touched it again causing it to once again ripple like water when something heavy was thrown into it. She touched it again and this time she froze in place. She felt paralzyed. Images immediately started to flash in front of her. One of her with her standing next to a purple titan, of him grabbing her arm as she fought to get out of his grip. Her being thrown off a cliff and the titian watching as she hit the ground. One of them was with a human she had never seen before. He looked kind and caring. An image flashed in front of her with them dancing together and shared a kiss. Her with a bunch of other creatures, one of which was a raccoon and baby tree.

The images ended leaving herr there in the field once more. She blinked and her eyes grew wide with understanding. " Peter, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis." She said to herself. " Thanos got the soul stone." She turned around to face the field she had come from. " This is just an illusion. A figment of my imagination." She told herself. Right then Nala came out of one of the wheat plants out of breath.

"Did you find it?" Nala gasped out between gulps of air. " What?" " The apron, silly." Nala said looking concerned. " Are you alright?" "Of course." Gamora said. She didn't believe herself one bit but she knew that she had to get out of here. " You should probably go and see what your mom's surprise is." Nala suggested. " Yeah your right."

Gamora took off towards her house not stopping to take off her apron. She couldn't stop thinking what she had just seen. As she opened the door she was greeted by her mother. " Gamora,come with me quick." Her mother said excitedly taking her hand and leading her towards the dining room. What she saw shocked her.

" Aris what are you doing here?" She asked quite confused and unsure about the situation. " Your mother told me that you were unwell." " I…. Well." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. " That was a lie. I'm here because I wanted to ask you if you would um." Gamora was getting impatient. " Spit it out!" She barked. " If you would marry me."

Gamora was taken aback. She stood there frozen not quite sure what to say. Her mind wouldn't stop reminding her of Peter.

" I'm sorry , I have to go." She bolted out of the house towards the fields not stopping when Nala asked her what happened. She kept on running towards the wall. She got there and pushed on the wall. It rippled not letting her through. Gamora yelled at the top of her as she pushed at the wall but to no prevail. She hadn't even noticed that her mother was right behind her.

"Gamora?" She turned around when she heard her mother's voice. " Mother?" A tear slid down her face as she slid against the rippling wall. " Come here, it's okay." Her mother wrapped her into a hug. "You can stay with us forever. You don't have to go to the real world. " Gamora stood up as she pushed her mother away. " Your not real." She said a growl to her voice. She hit the hall as hard as she could. It engulfed her into it's icy clutches.


	2. Wanda

" Wanda wake up!" Wanda rolled away from the voice, not wanting to be disturbed from her slumber. " Go way." She said making no effort. " Wanda, you're going to be late for your date." Wanda opened her eyes grabbing the clock on her nightstand. It read five o'clock pm. " Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Wanda yelled as she jumped out of bed almost knocking over Pietro in the process. " Well you were out late last night and I thought that I'd let you sleep in. I guess I just lost track of time." " You think!" Wanda barked as she rummaged through her closet to find a dress.

She ended up finding two that she looked and was having trouble choosing between the two. " Witch one Pietro?" she asked holding both up in front of her. One was a black that went down to her knees in the front and in the back went all the way down to her ankles. The other one was red that flared out around the knees. " I would go with the red. Red looks good on you."

Wanda rushed out of the room and into the bathroom to go change. She yelled thanks right before she closed the door. " Anytime." He responded. By the time she finished getting ready it was already six thirty meaning she only had thirty minutes until her date would arrive. She went back into her room and asked her brother what he thought.

" You look good. I like the messy but not to messy bun. But you need a necklace or something." " How do you know so much about fashion?" She asked looking through her jewelry ending up choosing a dice necklace. " Because I've always had to help you pick out outfits all your life." Wanda couldn't argue with that. Every Time she had to get dressed she would come to her brother for advice. She just couldn't decide on one outfit.

She started to look for her black clutch when she felt her brother drop something over her shoulders. It was a black shawl that hung loosely around her shoulders. " Thanks." "Anytime." She walked into the living room and found her clutch on the coffee table. " Thank god." She said to herself relieved that she had found the dang thing. She went over to the door to put on her black high heels and couldn't think that maybe she was wearing to much black.

" Do you think I'm wearing too much black?" She asked voicing her concern. " No. It goes well with the red." Wanda nodded feeling a bit more confident with her look. " Stay safe while I'm gone, alright?" She told him. They had to stay home so that they always knew where the other was. Ever since Pietro had left to go get something from the store one time and Wanda had come home to an empty house. She immediately freaked out and thought her brother had been kidnapped. He ended up coming home an hour later to find a panic induced Wanda and they came up with the new rule.

The doorbell rang breaking her out of her trance. She opened the door to find Vision. He was wearing a black and white suit, his blond hair slicked back. " You look nice." he told her making her blush. " You do too." " Are you ready to go?" " Yes of course." Wanda grabbed her clutch and waved goodbye to Pietro. " See you at ten." " See ya." He called closing the door behind her.

She soon found herself in an italin restaurant eating pasta and unlimited amounts of bread. They were in a booth by the restaurant window when a green skinned woman with black hair that turned fuschia passed said window. Wanda watch on in curiosity. " Did you just see that?" Wanda asked still looking out the window. " See what?" Vision asked, putting his hand on top of hers." That woman. She was green." " I think your just imagining things." Wanda looked at him and smiled. " I guess you're right."

The rest of the date she couldn't stop thinking about that peculiar woman. After dinner Vision took her mom asking her how she liked the dinner. " It was good. We should go back there again sometime." " I'll keep that in mind." Vision replieded. He opened the car door for her . The car ride home was quiet and he kept glancing over at her. " I'm fine Vis." She told him as he looked at her for the uptenth time.

He dropped her off at the door and she kissed him on the cheek before she got out of the car. She waved goodbye as she opened the door. Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh taking off her heel and dropping them by the door. She headed straight towards her room needing some alone time. As she flopped onto her bed she heard footprints approaching.

"Pietro?" She asked, fear slowly taking ahold of her. When she got no answer she started to get even more scared. " This isn't funny." she chuckled nervously. She watched as a figure stepped into her room closing the door. " Who are you?" She asked, her magic swirling in red wisps around her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." A femine voice responded. " I'm here to help you." " Help me with what?" She demanded as the wisps became stronger and more violent in its movements. " To realize that this isn't real." The woman stepped into the light revealing herself to be the woman from earlier.

" I'm Gamora." She said holding out her hand. Wanda felt vaguely calm and to her surprise shook Gamora's hand. " Your the woman I saw earlier when I was on my date." " Sorry about that but I need you to help me." " Help you with what?" She still wasn't too sure about this woman.

" Well this reality that your living in is just a figment of your imagination." Wanda stared at her confused. She didn't understand by "figment of your imagination.". " What do you mean?" She asked curiosity lacing her words. " I don't have time for this." Gamora sighed. In one swift motion, she grabbed Wanda by the wrist and lunged her at an invisible glass smooth surface. She felt like she couldn't move, fixated by the images flashing in front of her. Images showed her with a robotic man and her brother by her side. Her brother dying in battle. Her and Vision hiding out in a hotel. Her slowly turning into dust. She felt it's hold on her loosen as she stepped back to look at Gamora.

"That reality. I remember all those memories. I'm part of a team called the Avengers." " Yeah. So can we go. I'm kinda in a hurry." Wanda hesitated. She thought of her brother dying. She had to say goodbye to him. " Can I say goodbye to my brother." Gamora sighed but nodded her head.

Wanda rushed over to his room to find him sleeping. She sat at the end of his bed and said " Pietro?" "Mmm." He responded half asleep. " I hate to tell you this but I have to go somewhere for a very long time and you can't come with. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." Pietro immediately sat up in his bed, confusion weaving through his features.

"Where? Where are you going?" Wanda looked him right in the eyes, tears starting to well in her eyes. " Reality." She got up and ran off as fast as she could so she didn't have to see his face. " Ready?" Gamora asked as Wanda reentered the room. She gave a silent nod, following her into the rippled wall leaving behind the two people that she loved the most.


	3. T'Challa

Wanda opened her eyes to find herself in her signature red outfit that she had worn when she had vanished. To her surprise she was also in a space that was pitch black except for what looked like it was supposed to be stars but instead of being bright yellow they were orange. " Where are we?" She asked mesmerized by the orange dots that surrounded them.

" Part of the soul stone. This is essentially the passageway to the next person we need to bring back." Gamora answered as she started walking, Wanda right on her heels. " How do you know which way to go? Are connected to this soul stone?" " Actually, yes. The soul stone is a part of me. I just get this feeling that tells me to go this way…" She said pointing to one side that was nothing but darkness.

" Or this way." She pointed to the other side of the blackness." Oh." was all Wanda could say before she felt Gamora grab her and pull her through the icy wall.

….

T'challa watched as his sister Shuri bounced around her lab showing him all the new instruments that she had been working on. She had been working on them for months so she could help their father T'Chaka with his black panther duties.

" What do you think?" she asked him as she revealed the new suit. "Very well done Shuri." He told her as he circled the suit admiring her handy work. He could see the sparkle in her eyes which caused him to smile. " Thank you." She had been working on this suit for weeks, never leaving the lab but only when her mother had dragged her out to go eat and at least get a little bit of sleep.

"Your Highness." T'challa turned around to find Okoye standing there. " Your mother wants to attend the royal dinner and needs you to get ready. Same goes to you young lady. " He could hear her huff behind him causing him to let out a small chuckle.

" Of course. Thank you." She nodded her head in respect and then left the two siblings behind. " Let's go." He told her grabbing her hand ledding her out of the lab. " But brother you know I hate these things. Can't you just tell mother that I'm sick?" She complained as the walked through the corridors. He stopped her in front of her room and put his hands on her shoulders. " And let mother find you in the lab clearly not sick. I don't think so." Shuri seemed to contemplate this. Nodding her head she went into her room leaving T'challa to go to his.

…..

He met his sister right outside the doors that lead into the dinning room. " You look nice." He said to his sister as she came to a stop in front of him. She was wearing a white dress that fanned out at her knee caps and had gold accents all around the dress. Her hair was neatly put up in a braided braid.

" So do you." He was wearing a black suit that had gold accents as well. " Shall we?" He asked opening the door to the door for Shuri. She walked in, him following right behind her. They sat down in the first two chairs next to their parents. There were people from all over Wakanda here to talk about politics and what not.

While T'challa was listening intently, Shuri was fiddling with the bracelet that was on her wrist. Their father soon took notice and gently placed his hand on her signifying that she should stop her rude behavior. Shuri got the hint and stopped. T'challa soon found himself having a hard time concentrating and was having a hard time looking interested.

As he tried to get back into the conversation two girls appeared out of nowhere. This seemed to get everyone's attention even the guards who quickly moved to protect. " Please, Wait! We need to speak to T'challa." One of the girls spoke out. She was wearing a red outfit that glimmered in the light.

" Why would you want to talk to our prince?" One of the guards asked not letting their guard down. " Because the whole universe is at stake if we don't." The girl with the black and fuschia hair answered. T'challa stood up and walked briskly and confidently towards the two women. He motioned for the guards to back down.

" What are your names?" " I'm Gamora and this is Wanda." He nodded in response. " The universe is in grave danger and we need your help." Wanda blurted out. " I would like to help you but I can't leave the kingdom on such short notice. I'm sorry but I have to decline."

Gamora seemed to be having none of that. In one swift motion she took his hand and pushed towards a rippling wall. He watched as his memories came back to him. One were his father died do to an attack, him and his sister fooling around in her lab. One of his mother taking care of him and his sister when they were younger.

He pulled away slowly turning towards the two woman who stood nearby. " What did I just see?" He asked. " That was your memories from reality coming back to you. This…" Wanda motioned around the room. " Is a figment of your imagination." He nodded as he turned towards his family.

They looked concerned but he knew that he had to go back if he liked it or not. He went over to his family each giving them a hug. " What is this about son?" his father asked. " I have to go help the world. I'm glad that this time I got to say goodbye." Before everybody's eyes he walked through the rippling wall.


	4. Sam and Bucky

Sam landed the plane on the runway with perfect ease. He had been training for months to get this just right and sighed in relief as he turned off it's engines. Now that he had flown a plane and landed it perfectly he felt like he had a shot at getting into the air force.

As he got out of the plane he headed straight towards the locker rooms to get cleaned up. He walked into the room heading towards his locker when he spotted two girls sitting on one of the benches, talking. Next to them was a man who seemed to be listening in on their conversation. He decided to walk pass them not really caring about what they were doing.

" Sam!" He heard one of the girls call out. He turned on his heels so fast he startled the girl that was in all red. He looked at the group and asked " How do you know my name?" He felt uneasy about the situation. " Sorry but I don't have time for this." The girl that was all green sighed.

She grabbed him by the wrist forcing him forward towards, what he thought was just air but turned out to be an ice cold wall. He stood there rigid watching as memorises passed by him. The one that hit him the hardest was the one were his best friend died due to his plane being shot down in an ariel fight.

" You ready now?" The alien girl asked not giving him a chance to answer as she went through the wall. " Is she always like this?" he asked T'challa and Wanda. " No. She must be in a hurry or something." Wanda responded confusion lacing her words.

….

" Gamora, slow down!" Wanda yelled out. She stopped in her tracks waiting for the others to catch up. " Let's go." Gamora instructed them as they got closer. " What's the hurry?" Sam asked. " Nothing. I need you to come with me Sam. The next person is someone you know." " Why can't we come?" Wanda asked her. Without turning around she responded. " Because the stone is only letting two people go this time. " Gamora didn't give them time to respond before they watched as the two of them left. But Gamora knew something they didn't. That Quill was out there and she needed to find him.

….

" How is everything Bucky?" asked Steve as he and Peggy stepped into his house. " Great. Margret's in the kitchen baking if you'd like to join her." Bucky stated giving Peggy a blatant invitation to join her so he could talk to his friend.

Peggy got the hint and rushed over to the kitchen. The two men went to the kitchen so they could sit at the dining table. " So is Peggy still working to create S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked as he sat down. " Yes I am!" She responded from the kitchen. Steve just couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

" She's tired of working at that phone company." " Do you know how they treat us women?" Peggy asked as she walked over to sit down next to her husband. " I can only imagine." Bucky responded. The smell of chocolate wafted into the room causing everybody's stomach to rumble.

"Margret, any idea on how much longer that will take? It smells amazing." " FIve more minutes!" she yelled out poking her head out of the door. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing off her bright green eyes. Bucky couldn't help but stare. She rushed back into the kitchen and came back out with a picture of lemonade and four glasses.

" Thanks Marg." Steve said politely. As they sat there enjoying the ice cold lemonade there came a knock on the door. "Excuse me." He said as he headed for the door. He opened the door to find himself face to face with a green alien and a man in a red and silver bird suit.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two strangers. " We need you to come with us." the alien stated. " Why would I come with you? I don't even know who you two are." he exclaimed stepping back. " I'm Sam and this is Gamora. I'll explain everything soon but we have to go." Sam explained as he pulled him to the side.

Gamora waited patiently watching them from a distance. She tapped her foot impatiently wanted to leave as soon as possible. " Honey? Who's at the door?" Margret asked as she headed towards the front door. She soon found herself face to face with Gamora. She left out a scream that was quickly stopped by Gamora putting her hand over her mouth.

" Shhh. I'm a friend." She said feeling a little self conscious. She had never had anyone scream at her like that. The only time she had been screamed at was because people knew she was the daughter of Thanos. This caused to want to move on to the next person sooner than later.

" You understand?" She asked. Margret nodded her head in response allowing Gamora to lower hand to her side. Without saying a word Margret left and Sam and Bucky returned. " I think he understands now." Sam said leading Bucky towards the rippling wall. As usual they watched as images flashed past.

Bucky saw him and Steve as kids and becoming the Winter Soldier. " You okay?" Sam asked as Bucky pulled away. " Yeah. Like you said, this only a figment of my imagination." With that all three walked through the wall to the other side.


	5. Groot and Peter Quill

" Hey Groot, can you pass me that screwdriver?" Rocket asked as he fooled around with the ship's engine. " I am Groot?" Groot asked as he handed the screw driver over to Rocket. " In a couple of hours Groot. I'm working as fast as I can so be patient." Rocket grumbled.

They had been working on that engine for days and Groot was getting sick of it. " I am Groot." Rocket slid himself out of the engine to look at the tree. " Then why don't you go on a walk if your so bored." Groot took that as an invitation to leave and to walk a couple laps around the ship's hallways.

He was on his fifth lap when a green alien appeared out of thin air. " I am Groot!" exclaimed the startled tree. He was about to run back to Rocket when the alien stopped him. " Hey! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He turned around to face her and saw that she was being totally sincere.

" I am Groot?" He felt a weird connection to her but couldn't place it. " I'm Gamora. I know you probably don't want to but I need you to come with me." " I am Groot?" " Because this place is just your imagination. The real world though needs you." Groot stood there for what felt like forever before he asked " I am Groot?"

" Here I'll show you." She held out her hand for him to take. He cautiously put his in hers and she slowly put it up against a cold rippling wall. He soon watched as images floated in front of him, jogging his memory.

As he stepped back from the wall he looked at Gamora with recognition. She gave him a tired smile. " Are you ready to go now?" She asked. " I am Groot." " Okay let's go then." She grabbed his tree hand and they both walked through the wall together.

…..

" Hey mom!" Peter called out as he set down his luggage. He had just gotten home from college to celebrate christmas with his mom. " In the kitchen!" She called back in response. As he walked over to her the smell of vanilla and chocolate waffed from the kitchen causing his stomach to grumble.

" Baking again?" He asked as he hugged her. " How did you know? " She teased. " Maybe because I can smell chocolate from a mile away." He gave her one of his signature smiles causing her to smile back. " It's great to have you home again my little Starlord."

He loved that nickname that she had given him ever since he was a child. He had always loved the idea of going up into space so that's where his mother got the idea for the nickname. " So how was the drive over here?" She asked as she checked on the cookies baking in the oven." It was good other than it being a five hour drive." He told her as he sat on top of the counter.

" And your still counting on becoming an astronaut?" She asked fear lacing her words. " Yeah. But don't worry about it mom." She leaned against the oven so she could face her son. " If you say so." " But your worried about something going wrong." She nodded her head causing Peter to jump off of the counter so he could comfort her.

" I'll be safe. I promise." " Okay." She sighed as she looked him in the eyes. " Could you put on some music for us to listen to?" " Yeah no problem mom." He rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room. He rummaged through a bin of mixtapes and found the christmas mixtape she made and just as he was about to put it in the cassette player he heard footsteps approaching.

" So what do you think about this one? " He asked finding the person behind him to not be his mom like he thought but a girl. The first thing he noticed was that she was green. He backed up a bit which seemed to make the girl gives off a sad expression.

" How did you get here?" He asked walking slowly to the kitchen so he could call nine one one. " It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you Peter." She told him stepping forward slowly. She instantly regretted her decision. " How do you know my name?" He asked confusion written all over his face. " We use to be really good friends but you seem to of forgotten that." She explained. " What?" " Let me show you." She held out her hand for him to take.

" Peter who is it?" His mom asked from the other room. He looked at her witches showed a hurt expression on her face. " A friend mom!" He yelled back. He didn't know why he said that but part of him felt like it was the right thing to say. She still held out her hand. He cautiously took it and she took him to an empty space.

" Okay so…" Before he could finish his sentence she pushed his hand forward. He became ridgied as the wall rippled. As he stood there he saw him with the guardian, him and Gamora, his mother dying, his father and how he died. When he finally came back around, he heard Gamora.

" Peter are you…." Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. When they pulled back she stared at him. " Good to have you back Starlord." " I thought you died." He said softly. " I did but I then ended up here. In the soul stone. This place is just a part of your imagination.

Peter looked at her and reality hit him hard in the chest. " My mom isn't alive." " Peter!" His mom called walking out of the kitchen. " Mom, I…" His mom stopped in her tracks looking confused. " What is going on? " Peter didn't respond just gave her a hug. " I love you." Was all he could manage to say.

"Peter are you okay?" She asked concerned and confused as to why her child was hugging her so hard. " I have to go." He told her letting go and walking back to Gamora. " But you just got here." She said sadness seeping through each word she spoke. " I love you." He said again as he faced through the wall and away from his mother.


	6. Drax and Mantis

" Like this dad?" Drax watched as his daughter thrust her sword in the air. " Yes." He continued to watch her work on her fighting skills as three figures showed up behind him. " Who are those people?" asked his daughter, stopping her sword fighting lessons for the day.

Drax shot up from where he sat, shielding his daughter from the threat. The two people came closer accompanied by a tree like figure. They had their hands raised above their heads as a sign of peace.

" Hey! Hey. It's okay." The man stated. " We don't want to hurt you. We just need your help." The woman said. " I am Groot!" The tree responded. " I am Drax." He responded slightly letting his guard down.

Groot looked at the other two confused. " He says please." The woman clearfield. " Well since you and the tree asked so nicely maybe I will help." " Groot!" Groot called out as Drax grabbed his daughter's hand.

" I'm going to have to ask you to grab my hand." The woman told him holding out her hand. " Why would I do that?" He asked. He could tell that she was getting impatient. " Because we need your help. Remember?" The man said a little too impatient.

This directed his attention away from the woman giving her just enough time to grab his hand and force it towards an icy wall. He watched as images of the guardians, his family, and him dusting pasted by him. He blinked a couple times as he dropped his daughter's hand.

" I know what your going to ask and the answer is that it's a figment of your imagination. Now let's go." Gamora said as she went through the wall. Drax stood there not quite sure what to do. " Come on buddy. You do not piss her off." Quill told him as he passed through the wall, Drax at his side.

….

" Gamora, calm down! What's wrong?" Quill asked her stepping in her way. " Get out of my way." Gamora growled as she went around him. He stepped in her way once again. " NO! I need to know what's wrong. I won't let you continue until you tell me. Your making people feel like they have to leave their homes and not say goodbye to their loved ones."

Gamora looked frustrated but then let out a sigh to calm herself. " If I tell you will you get out of my way?" She asked calmly. " Yes!" She took a deep breath and then let it out. " I just need to get out of her. I can't take it anymore. Jumping from one person's reality to another essentially taking away their happiness. That burns a person out mentally." She explained.

They stood their for what felt like an eternity, everyone staring at them. " Come here." Quill said holding out his arms in invitation for her to get a hug. She leaned into it. " I'll go with you to the next person if that makes you feel any better." " Okay." Gamora said softly. " Alright. Who is next?" He asked as he pulled away. She stood there for a second letting the stone whisper a name to her.

"Mantis." " Okay then." He told her as they walked through the wall.

…

" So we kinda need you to come back with us." Peter explained to Mantis. " To save the universe?" She asked confused. " Yes." Gamora assured. " And this is a figment of my imagination?" She asked. " Yes!" Both Gamora and Peter stated.

They had been on the repetitive loop of questions for hours now and they were getting antsy. " And who arte you again?" She asked pointing at Quill. " Let me show you." Gamora said grabbing her hand and putting it up against the wall.

Mantis watched as her life passed by her finally understanding who those two people were and what they were doing her living room. As she stepped back from the wall she asked if she could say goodbye to her sister.

" Sure. Go ahead." Quill respond before Gamora could say anything. Mantis skipped off leaving the two behind. " I wish you didn't say that." " Remember what I said earlier." Gamora sighed. " Yes." Right then they heard a scream from the other room.

" Why would you leave sister?" The pair started at each other in complete confusion. " Because I have to save the universe." Mantis told her sister calmly. Her sister seemed to notice the pair in that moment.

" Did they put you up to this?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at the two. " No. I chose to do it by myself."She said as she stepped through the wall. " Well it was nice meeting you." Quill said as he and Gamora left.


	7. Stephen Strange

" I understand what your saying but I don't believe you one bit. How could this just be a figment of my imagination? I'm pretty sure this is real." Strange told the pair not impressed at all. " Now I'll give you two choices. You can either leave peacefully or I'll call security to escort you both out of the building. Your choice."

The two looked at each other. The alien nodding like if the two had just had a conversation out loud. " I guess we'll be leaving now." She told him as she got up from the couch and walked out the front door. " Well if you change your mind, we'll be around." The man said walking after the girl.

….

Later that night as he walked through the front door and into his living room, Strange was met with the two strangers that he had met that morning. " I thought I told you to leave,"he said calmly. " We did leave but we came back." The man said a smile plastered on his face.

" Please, just see what your life is really like." The woman pleaded. " Nope. I'm good." Strange responded. The woman let out a frustrated huff, her face portraying anger. " Listen hear Mr. Stephen Strange. I have no time for your bullcrap. I need you to come with us so we can save the universe. So I'd appreciate if you stop being so self centered and help us." She said sharply.

But before Strange could react she grabbed his wrist and thrust his hand into a rippling wall. The pair waited patiently as he went through his memories. " That was…. Intense." Peter told her. " Well you gotta do what you gotta do." She told him.

When Strange came to his senses he looked at the pair and then walked through the wall without being told so. " I guess we didn't need to convince him." Peter quipped. " Yep." Gamora responded as she went through the wall.

….

" Would you come with me Wanda. You're young right?" Gamora asked. " Yeah but why does that matter?" Wanda asked confused. " Cause I need to convince a sixteen year old to come with us." "Oh." Wanda said cocking her head to the side. The continued walking until they hit a wall. " What's the kid's name?" She asked. " Peter Parker." Gamora responded as she left.


	8. Peter Parker

" Hey mom, dad!" Peter called out as he dropped his backpack by the door. " In the kitchen!" His mother called out. " How was school?" she asked as he entered the kitchen and jumped onto the marble countertop. " It was good. A little boring too." His mom stopped what she was doing to look at Peter fondly. " Because your my little genius."

He smiled back at her. " Oh! Mom, Ned was wondering if I could come over tomorrow around ten. Would that be okay?" " That should be fine but I need you back by two. I want you to at least hang out with our guests." " What guests?" Peter asked as he sent a quick text to Ned. " They should be here any minute now."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Peter waited to see who would go and answer the door. " Go open it." His mom told him. He jumped off the counter rushing towards the door as his curiosity took hold of him. He pushed on the door knob wishing he could open it even faster.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the two people standing in front of him. "Hi, May, Ben!" He exclaimed excitedly. " Hi Peter." May said giving him a big hug. " Hi Pete." Ben also gave him a hug.

In the back of Peter's mind sadness crept in. It surprised him, pulling away from Ben's hug quicker than he would have liked. " You okay?" Ben asked him clearly noticing his reaction. "Yeah..yeah." He responded. His mom came out from around the corner and greeted the two guest. " Dinner's ready." She told them as she headed back to the kitchen.

…

"How's the internships going?" May asked as everyone was enjoying the dinner Peter's mom had made. " I haven't exactly been accepted into any programs yet." He told her politely as he stared at his plate full of food. " Oh!" She said in surprise." Well do you have any that are hoping to get into?"

Peter perked up at this question becoming excited to give her an answer. " I'm hoping to get into the Stark internship. But that's pretty hard to get into, so if I don't than I might take the internship at the Daily Bugle."

May nodded her head as she listened to her nephew. " It would be pretty if I could intern for Mr. Stark. I just don't know if I'm good enough to get in." His mom put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " I'm sure your get in. Your smart Peter and I don't think he'd turn down the chance to have an amazing kid like you to be his intern." Those kind words gave him a new found confidence.

" Thanks." He blushed a little bit feeling flattered. His mother smiled back at him fondly. Peter looked over at May and could tell that she was itching to say something. " You okay, May?" He asked, concerned. " It's just…" She paused placing her fork down on the table. " I just don't want you to lose your charm. Your so kind and smart and I just don't want Mr. Stark to change you if you get that internship." " I won't." He told her sincerely. " You promise?" She asked. " I promise."

May held out her pinkie and he took it with his sealing the deal. " It's settled then. Just know that whatever internship you get into I'll always be proud."

…

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. His mom had insisted that he use it everyday so he could develop a good habit of getting up at the same time everyday. He usually ignored the alarm but he decided to get up and get some homework done before he went over to Ned's. As he walked out of his room and into the hallway he was greeted by two women. He was taken aback. One of the women were definitely an alien and the other one looked like a normal girl in gothic clothing.

I...um.. W-who are you two?" He asked stumbling over his words. " I'm Gamora and this is my friend Wanda." Wanda waved giving him a reassuring smile. " We would really appreciate it if you came with us. We're kinda trying to save the universe and we need your help." She explained.

" Where are we going because I'm not following." Gamora sighed, rubbing her temple. "We're going to take you back to reality. This place your in right now is just a figment of your imagination." Gamora explained. " A place that you created that represents you. A perfect world." Wanda but in.

They watched as thoughts surfaced in Peter's mind. "I don't know if what you're saying is true but if it is then what is my life like in the real world?" He asked. Gamora could tell that he was conflicted. She extended her hand towards his.

" If you take my hand I'll show you." She explained gently. He nodded and gently put his hand in hers. She hummed in approval of his decision and raised his hand to the rippling surface. He watched as images flew by him.

One was of him told that his parents died, Ned and him becoming friends,building lego models with his friend, him getting his powers, Uncle Ben dying, him swinging around New York in his suit. Tony Stark taking him under his wing, living with Aunt May, the fight against Thanos and losing, him disappearing and watching the fear and sadness on Tony's face.

He stepped back from the wall and Wanda put a caring hand on his shoulder. " Would you like to say goodbye?" She asked. " Y-Yeah, that would be nice." He walked towards the living room were Aunt May was watching T.V. and Ben was reading the paper.

" May, Ben." He squeaked out. " Yes?" They asked at the same time. " I have to go. I just wanted to say goodbye." May got up from where she was sitting and went to give her nephew a hug. " I'll see you later alright." " Yeah see you later."

As he let go of her, he went over to Ben. He gave him a hug squeezing harder than intended to. " Woah Peter. I'm not going anywhere." Peter felt his heart break causing him to only answer with " Yeah." After saying his goodbyes he headed towards the kitchen were his mom and dad. He found them both sitting at the kitchen table.

" Mom, Dad." His voice cracked. " Are you alright honey?" His mom asked. He rushed forward, engulfing them in a hug. " I know that I never got to really know you in real life but from what May has told me you guys were pretty great people. ``I love you." He choked on a sob as tears streamed down his face.

" Peter what is this all about?" His dad asked, concerned. Pulling away from his parents was one of the hardest things he had ever done. " Good bye." He said rushing out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Once the two saw him, their expressions softened. " Oh peter." Wanda said rushing to give him a hug. He flinched a little causing Wanda to back off. " Can we just go now?" He asked. Gamora nodded leading to way. Peter followed in silence, sadness taking a hold of him.


	9. Thanos

"What is this place?" Peter asked looking around the black and orange spotted area. " The soul stone." Gamora responded motioning for everyone to gather around. " Are we finally coming up with a plan to get out of here?" Sam asked getting impatient. Gamora closed her eyes and let the soul stone speak to her.

She felt it swirl around her mind, giving her senseless directions that to her made sense. " It's telling me to go left." She told the group as she came out of her trance. " If we go that way we have a chance of getting out of here." "Then let's go." Bucky told the group as he started to walk away from the group.

Everyone else followed him. The walked through an empty wasteland for what felt like forever. Gamora could feel that they were getting closer and would occasionally tell the group so. "Stop everyone!" Gamora shouted to the group. The stone had told her that this was it. She walked around the group feeling for the rippling wall. After finding it, she turned to the group. " Okay everyone. Let's go."

…

What Gamora saw when she stepped out of the wall surprised her as much as it surprised everyone else. They were in an orange land. The sky was pure orange as was the ground but it gave off a glassy look. But what really surprised Gamora was that Thanos stood in the middle with a big smirk plastered on his face, infinity gauntlet in hand.

The stone started to call out to her rapidly causing her to feel dizzy. " Gamora?" Quill asked concerned for her health. " Yeah?" she whispered back her voice slightly shaky. " Surprised to see me?" The titan asked. The stone came to a whisper saying two words over and over again. " Talk, Distract."

Gamora turned to Thanos and stepped towards him. " Why are you here? To tourture us, to kill us?" She asked pure anger lacing each word. " Why would I want to do that when your already dead?" Gamora had nothing to say to that pure horror running through her veins.

" I see you all made it through your made up realities." "It was quite easy to recruit these people. You should of tried harder." she challenged. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, " Maybe I will."

He held up his hand ready to snap his fingers when he disappeared from thin air. Everyone looked around with pure shock on their faces not quite sure what just happened. But there where Thanos once stood was the infinity gauntlet. Everyone gathered around it not quite sure what to do with it.

" If you were smart you would pick it up and use it to return half the universe back to how it was." Strange suggested. Gamora glared at his snarky remark and slowly picked up the gauntlet. She could feel its power course through her veins. She concentrated on bringing everyone back into existence and snapped.

It echoed loudly throughout the stone. Everyone stared at one another waiting for one of them to disappear. Wanda was the first to go. She just smiled softly and vanished into thin air. T'challa was next. " Thank you Gamora." He said to her. " You're welcome." She gave him a soft smile.

" See you on the other side Bucky." Sam said out loud. " I guess he doesn't have to wait long." Bucky responded. She watched as Groot, Drax, and Mantis left. " I'll see you on Earth, Gamora." Quill said giving her hand a tight squeeze. " You sure will." She smiled back. " I'll tell Tony your coming back." Strange told Peter. " Th-Thanks." Peter responded.

Gamora could tell that the young teen was starting to get a little freaked out. " Peter you're going to be okay." She said grabbing his hand in hers. " You're going home, I promise." She told him right as she disappeared. " I believe you." He said to nobody as he disappeared.


	10. The Avengers

The Avengers stood on the rocky, dusty planet named Titan as they for something to happen. They had just defeated Thanos and they were all covered in dust, blood, and their own tiredness. Drax appeared first confused by why he was back on that planet. They all let out a sigh of relief especially Tony who had a huge grin on his face. They had done it and everyone was coming back.

Suddenly Quill appeared in front of them yelling "Yes! We made it!" Then Mantis appeared. So after Strange. He looked around and spotted Tony. He walked towards him and delivered him a message. " Just so you know Peter's on his way." " Tell me something I don't know." Came Tony's response.

When Peter appeared, he looked around searching for his mentor. " Mr. Stark?" He called out. " Peter." Came the response back. They rushed towards each other and gave one another a big hug.

" That's real sweet." Gamora thought as she watched the two. A smile crossed her lips. For right now everything in the world was right and right now that was perfect.


End file.
